Currently, display technology has been developed from two-dimensional (2D) display to three-dimensional (3D) display. A simplest method of the 3D display technology is that a left eye frame signal and a right eye frame signal are sequentially provided from the front end to the back end and a 3D eyeglass is in synchronization with the frame signals, such that the left lens opens when displaying an left eye image and the right lens opens when displaying a right eye image. In such a way, the human brain synthesizes the left eye image and the right eye image to achieve a 3D effect. To avoid any flicker in the screen, the frame rate should be increased to 120 Hz for each of the left eye frames and the right eye frames to have a frame rate of 60 Hz.
However, data lines of the prior art flip-pixel structure are designed by applying a z-shape layout, and such layout technique would result in transmitting the same data signal to two sub-pixels of different colors to produce cross interferences because the odd and even data lines are conducted simultaneously, which is non-beneficial to 3D display.